Rising from the Ashes
by sessely
Summary: Lord Harry James Potter-Black, owner of Hogwarts, defeater of Voldemort, most powerful wizard, most admired bachelor - all those titles cannot take away the damage done to his deepest soul by war and betrayal. Can two men help him changing the wizarding world and lead it into a new era? Characters slightly OOC. SLASH - Don't like, don't read. HP/DM/SS. Rating may change later
1. Becoming

**Rising from the Ashes**

Welcome to my new fanfiction. Have fun reading.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and I don't earn money from this story. All characters in their original form belong to J.K. Rowling- I just play around with them.

**Warning: **This story will contain three main characters falling in love with each other and all of them are MALE. So you'll be warned. If you don't like the idea that a relationship of three people can work, just don't read this story. Should you have problems with people being gay, then I kindly ask you to leave this story as well.

**Authors Note:** I cannot promise regular updates! I appreciate reviews and suggestions for the further chapters – so please feel free to send me a PM, leave a review and tell me your ideas.

**Sessely**

**Becoming**

It was a cold January morning when Harry Potter took a walk around the edges of the Forbidden Forest. The air around him was glistening with his crystalizing breath and only the crunching of the frozen snow beneath his feet could be heard. Several months ago, he wasn't sure about ever walking in the snow again and now he sought shelter in it as if it could freeze his thoughts for a moment or two. Yes, he won the war and fought against his archenemy Voldemort, but this doesn't mean that he won the war in his soul. Ever since, Harry wasn't sure about the path he should take into the future and let himself be guided by friends, reporters, the ministry and oh so much more people. Their advises were all different: some wanted the savior to finish school, some that he would take place in auror training and some wanted him to start a political career as he was now head of two noble houses.

'But no one ever wished for me to become happy.' It was exactly this thought which plagued him every second night when he wasn't dreaming of death, fear and deepest sourness.

Two months after the battle of Hogwarts, the black haired young man decided to live at Hogwarts for a short time so that he could help with rebuilding it before he would move in his former godfathers house at Grimmauld Place 12. Fixing the castle, however, took more time than he expected and no ending was to be seen.

At Christmas he got a lot of fan post, threats, presents from admirers and marriage proposals of witches and wizards he had never met before. Harry read every single letter and was surprised that one of the notes attached to a small parcel was from Draco Malfoy.

_Hello Harry Potter,_

_I'm sure that you are astounded to find a gift from a Malfoy. Well, let me tell you that you shouldn't be. You saved my family from a maniac, my mother and me from sentences in Azkaban and you made sure that my father got a fair trial._

_I, and also my mother (even if she will not admit it herself) have to deeply thank you for that._

_I am sure you read this note before you took a look in the little box and I would be glad if you open it now._

A bit perplexed, Harry really gripped the small parcel and opened it after searching for any jinxes and courses. When he finished he just found another piece of parchment – empty.

'I hate riddles' the Gryffindor thought while reading along Malfoys letter.

_You should have found a small parchment in it – tap it with your wand and it will reveal its secret to you._

Potter again did as he was told and in neatly handwriting he found an address and read on.

_I would appreciate it if you take the time to visit me at Malfoy Manor so that I can thank you personally._

_Sincerely, Lord Draco Malfoy._

The former Gryffindor was lost of words. Draco Malfoy invited him to his manor to thank him. Why couldn't the blonde just come to Hogwarts and talk to him in the castle? Why does he have to go to this dreadful place? Harry did by nothing like the idea of that, but as he was since two days the approved heir to both the Potter and Black line and therefore Lord Potter-Black he had to act nicely and reply as soon as possible. And so he did.

_Dear Lord Draco Malfoy,_

_To say that I was surprised to find your gift would be understated, but I gladly accept your invitation._

_Does January 3__rd__ fit with your plans, around noon?_

_Sincerely, Lord Harry James Potter-Black_

'Lord Harry James Potter-Black. I don't like that. And I don't like the idea of using this signature when writing a former school mate – no matter who it is.'

The rest of Christmas Day, Harry spent looking through the post and going down to the great hall for meals. It wasn't until right before dinner when he took a walk to the owlery to send the letter. He wrangled with his intuition and brain about really sending the answer to Malfoy or not until he simply didn't want to think about it anymore and just did it.

On the evening of January 2nd , at the dining table, McGonagall, headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, asked Harry about his Christmas presents.

"Oh Professor, you know, I got a lot of stuff and much more proposals than usual." 'And threats' he added in his mind.

"More proposals you say. Why not meet some of the candidates? A bit of fun would do good."

As Harry Potter and Minerva were not the only people at the table the savior flushed and just shook his head no.

"Mister Potter," Addressed person knew what would come now and waited for his lecture. "You are an adult man now and you have to handle those proposals with the utmost care! If you deny them and don't even try to date one of the ladies, then there might be rumors about you being gay and not interested in women. I don't think that this is what you want the people of the wizarding world to think about you."

'Shall they.' He knew by heart that all remaining teachers at the table were looking at him now and waited for his answer, but Lord Potter-Black was not in the mood to talk about those private things with people he didn't trust completely.

"Professor McGonagall, I think you should give your attention to the rebuilding of the school and not to my private life." 'Try it nice, be nice.' This was his new mantra when talking to those people who thought they could influence him.

"Mr. Potter you have no right to…" but she was suddenly interrupted by the man opposite her.

The dark haired had worked on this tune and gesture for days now in his room and was now ready to give it a try in public. He sat in his chair upright, his head held higher than was usual for him which means slightly higher than on eyelevel with his dialog partner, his voice deeper clearer and more voluminous than it had ever been.

"Headmistress McGonagall, let me tell you that I have every right to speak with you in which way I think appropriate." McGonagall was flabbergasted and just opened and closed her mouth again.

"You will listen now very closely to what I am saying – and this counts for everyone listening!" He looked sharply in every pair of eyes that dared meet his. "I will not accept interventions of anyone in my life – may it be private or political. I will not allow anyone to think he or she might be able to control me AND I definitely need no one who tells me that I have to keep in mind what the public could say and think about me." McGonagall tried again to speak but was cut off "And to you, dear headmistress: I am the legal owner of this school and I will not allow you to speak to me as if I am your student. I am Lord Harry James Potter-Black, last of the lines of Gryffindor and I hereby claim your service under my supervision. Did I made myself clear!"

McGonagall might be the new principal but as Potter was not her student anymore and of age as well she was not involved in his hearings on his inheritances. Therefore, she was shocked that this young man accepted his titles and now claims her school to be his and that she is under HIS supervision! She never expected him to do this. Even Albus didn't mention this possibility to her. Lord Potter-Black was still looking at her sternly and awaiting her answer – she bowed her head as a sign of humility.

"Good. I will leave tomorrow morning. If you should need my advice – please send me an owl and I will see what I can do for you. Ah, Ms. Skeeter, nice to see you still can manage being a beetle. I can't wait to read your article tomorrow." Lord Potter turned around, bowed slightly to the audience and said: "Ladies, Gentlemen. Have a pleasant stay in my castle."

He smirked when he saw all the faces turning ashen in front of him and he wished for the first time that Severus Snape was still teacher at Hogwarts because he would have been the only one to not get petrified by him.

The last night at Hogwarts was short for its owner as he had many things needing his attention before he leaves his former home, meets with Malfoy and moves to Grimmauld Place. Of course Lord Malfoy had agreed with the date and time of their meeting and so the defeater of the Dark Lord had to concentrate on the task at hand – being nice to the Malfoys while being in their manor.

After playing every strategy Harry could think of using when talking to his former enemy in his head, he had the feeling that the castle – Hogwarts herself – called for his attention and so he left his small room and strayed through his estate. He let his fingers caress the walls, nodded kindly to the returning ghosts and every so often shared some words with magic of this place.

"What do you need Milady?" The bricks under his palm shuddered with pleasure and a soft voice answered in his head

'Why do you think that I am a Lady, young one?'

"Well, if you were a man than this place wouldn't feel that cozy and attending to the needs of its inhabitants. It feels just like a loving mother."

'Hm, thank you. You asked what I am in need of.' Harry nodded and listened. 'I need a strong headmaster, first of all. As much as I like Minerva, she is not the kind of human this place needs. You must find someone else.'

"Suggestions?" The voice didn't answer "Okay, got it, think of it yourself. What else?"

Still the voice was silent. Harry nodded his head again and moved along the walls just like before. He felt the magic beneath his hands and sometimes a gap in it which he tried to fill with his own power. He knew for a year now that he was stronger and more mature than most people feared. His powers rose every day, so he was not afraid of offering his own school some of it, and still he felt that something held the last part back. Put away in a storage where it got deeper and more ancient than anything else he knew of – waiting for him to be ready and able to handle it.

'You need to train, young one. Hard.' The green eyed man didn't expect Hogwarts to talk to him again and as other people crossed his way at the moment, he did not want them listening to him babbling with thin air.

'I recognized that. Would you help me?'

'No.'

'Thought so.' In Harrys mind three words formed: Who, What, Where. Well, he knew that he had many estates waiting for new life therefore the Where is easy to answer he thought.

'Trust.' It was nearly a whisper, a wind brushing against his ear and a cold shudder went through him.

"Am I going mad or did just the Bloody Baron talk to me?"

He never got an answer.

Still walking through the snow covered plains, he arranged his thoughts, added two more things to his to-do-list, placed wards around himself so that the Malfoys were not able to sense his powers and stored his emotions in the last corner of his mind – he couldn't need them now. Taking a deep breath and mentally slapping his own shoulder, he apparated to Malfoy Manor.


	2. Rejection

**Rising from the Ashes**

**Thanks to everyone for your kind reviews, following, favoring and PMs. I hope I answered everyone who has an account on this platform. To all the guest reviewers: I am very happy about your reviews as well, but unfortunately I cannot reply to them. Be assured, nonetheless, that I am very touched by every single one.**

**Yours Sessely**

**Chapter 2: Rejection**

Harry Potter was standing at the gates to Malfoy Manor, straightening his posture, controlling his mimics and taking a deep breath.

'Try to be nice. Be nice. Control your emotions. – Merlin if Snape could hear me spelling that sentence voluntarily.' He had to giggle for a moment before he rebuilt his face.

Just a millisecond later, Lord Potter-Black took the chance of eyeing the manor and its gardens before a house-elf opened the silvery gates and led him the way. It was a long road, lined with large trees and bushes of roses between them. Royal, was the only word the green eyed wizard found for it when imagining everything blooming. He took the time to admire it by walking very slowly, but never left the end of the road out of sight for more than a second. As he came closer, he spotted Lord Draco Malfoy standing at the top of the two-winged staircase. His haired seemed longer now, his robes slightly billowing in the wind together with his platinic hair and as if on command, a single ray of sunlight bathed his figure making him seem to shine.

When Harry reached the stairs, the elf bowed again and disappeared with a silent plop. One last time he reminded himself that he is Lord Potter-Black now and not a silly school mate before he proudly ascended the staircase.

"Lord Potter-Black, what a pleasure to meet you. Let me wish you a happy new year." The Malfoy heir reached out to shake Harry's hand.

"Lord Malfoy – the pleasure is all mine. Thank you – can't get worse than the last, now can it." Of course the dark haired wizard offered his hand to firmly shake this of his former enemy quickly.

'I still don't like this playing nice thing.' Harry Potter's thoughts were fortunately not displayed on his face which was currently smiling brightly but at the same time as tough as his position needed it to be.

"Please Lord Potter-Black, let's go inside and have a talk. It is long overdue."

Harry nodded his head in response and let his host lead him the way. As he by now expected, the entrance hall was a vast space in white, slightly green and gold colors. The floor seemed to be made from marble and had small green veins running through. The walls were a plain white and had artful embodiments of flowers and animals whereas the ceiling was a masterpiece of white grounding and golden stucco. What arouse Potters attention the most in this room was the huge chandelier hanging from the ceiling in gold and silver.

"What an exquisite chandelier you have. May I ask how old it is?"

Draco Malfoy was shocked to say the least by this openly spoken and meant by heart admiration to his home. "Thank you very much, Lord Potter-Black. It is in our possession since the 1880s and as far as I was told, it has been used in the Opéra Garnier, Paris, before that."

Having finished this little chit chat, a new house-elf appeared and took Lord Potter-Black's cloak and reported that the tea will be served in the study as Lord Malfoy had wished.

"Well then, I hope you brought enough time for a cup of tea, Lord Potter-Black?" Addressed person could make out a very quick unsure glance of his opponent and instantly relaxed a bit seeing that Draco Malfoy had by now also not fully accomplished to his new title and hence expected behavior.

"Indeed. I might add that this meeting has a high importance to me and that I am willing to afford as much time as might be needed."

The former Gryffindor prepared a lot of excuses to leave as soon as possible, but standing now in front of Draco Malfoy in this amazing hall made him forget his former intentions and let himself be guided by his gut instincts.

'Keep your emotions at bay, Potter, or you will not have left a reputation to your title left when you leave.'

It was exactly at this moment that Lord Malfoy's behavior switched from high-born aristocrat to that of a person being equal to his guest.

"I am very happy to hear that, and I am sure mother will be pleased to learn you will stay for lunch.?" It seemed as if Draco Malfoy was not sure if it was okay with Lord Potter-Black to assume he'd stay for it, hence he pronounced his invitation very vague.

"I would be delighted, as long as there is now lamb on the menu." Harry knew that Malfoy has revealed very much of his insecurity by now and tried to loosen the tension a bit by giving the blonde some of his own – having to eat sheep.

When the Head of House led his guest into the study, both men were a bit more relaxed. An elf served them a plate of biscuits as well as a crystal teapot with fitting cups, prepared a steaming mug for his master and wanted to do the same for Lord Potter-Black, too, but he declined and poured himself a cup of fresh smelling peppermint tea.

"Your house-elf has a good behavior. Most of them don't like it when I take matters of their responsibility into my own hand." He took a sip, rolled the liquid in his mouth for a second and looked deep in the eyes of his counterpart.

"Lord Malfoy, I am sure you did not invite me to look at me, absolutely silent, as if I were just a hologram. To be honest, I can remember the words you wrote on the parchment quite well. So would you please have the kindness to start talking to me. If you do not intend to do so soon I might as well leave."

It was such a cold expression on the dark haired man's face that Draco Malfoy was no longer sure if his apology would be accepted.

'Damn it, Draco. Get talking to him or this might be the last time he came to you on his own free will. It can't be so hard, can it?' Malfoy took a sip from his tea, straightened his back and looked across the small table standing between them.

"As you know, Lord Potter-Black, I want to give my deepest thanks to you. You had the power to defeat that bastard. You played the right cards in the ministry for fair trials – even for my father. You were the accomplice witness in the trials of my mother and mine and you rescued us from sentence in Azkaben. You convinced the Wizengamot to give my family its titles, vaults, artifacts and part of our honor back. You, Lord Potter-Black, saved us more than once and I don't know how to make that up to you in just one lifetime."

Draco's voice was clear, dark and full of sorrow and when he tried to search for forgiveness in Harry's eyes he just found calm and composedness which made him even more nervous than he had been just seconds before. Slumping down in his chair, head lowering and more speaking with his teacup he added:

"I want to apologize for my behavior during our school years as well. I know that I was an ass and that I made your life in the castle more than once – complicated -, but I didn't know how to cope with rejection. I am sorry for that."

This was something Harry definitely didn't knew was coming and needed a moment to think about his response.

"As Lord Potter-Black, I cannot give you the answers you want to hear." Draco's heart stopped beating and his body froze. "But…" was everything he could speak aloud when the man in front of him started to protest.

"Let me finish or I will leave!" affirmative nodding showed Harry that he could go on now without interruptions.

"As Lord Potter-Black, I cannot give you the answers you want to hear, but having been Harry Potter at the times you refer to, I will tell you that I welcome your thanks."

Draco was now looking as if a rock just fell from his heart and mind and was beaming over the table.

"Thank you, ahm, actually I don't know which form of address I should choose now."

Harry began laughing deep in his throat before he willingly answered that he did also not know which made Draco laugh as well.

After several minutes of laughing and enjoying their tea it came to Draco's mind that not everything between them was solved now "Would you please also accept my apology?"

Nearly every tension which has been there when they stood in the entrance hall seemed to be back now while the Gryffindor searched for an answer. Seemingly having found one, he sat down his cup, brought his hands in his lap together and leaned a bit forwards.

"This, actually, is not as easy as to accept as a thanks, Lord Malfoy."

"I…understand that, Lord Potter-Black."

No word was spoken until Narcissa Malfoy entered the study with one of her famous appearances. She held her head as high as she did before the world turned upside down for her, but signs of age started to show on her face now.

"Lord Potter-Black, what a pleasure to meet the head of my old family's house."

As if on command, Harry rose from his armchair, bowed in front of the Lady of the House and gave a quick kiss on the hand.

"Lady Malfoy, you look brilliant today. I admired your gardens when I came here to speak with your son and was hoping I had the chance to tell you personally."

It was common to complement a new colloquist when moving in upper class, but never did she expect Lord Potter-Black to do it in regards to her gardening.

"Thank you, but I don't think you saw the best of it just by walking up the small avenue. My son Draco selected the roses, by the way. I was going for hibiscus, but it is quite exhausting to argue with him about floral esthetics, you know."

The blonde looked at his mother as if he tried to skin her alive whilst he got redder with every second.

"I didn't know that it was custom to embarrass the head of family in front of…"

"…my own head of family. If you were so kind as to remember that, son."

Harry felt as if he was trapped between ice and fire – Narcissa's eyes were glaring at Draco as if she couldn't believe what he just said and Malfoy had a fire of anger in his features that no one would dare to underestimate.

"My Lord and Lady, I can assure you that there is no need to fight over this. I like it as much as I did just minutes before."

A brilliant smile, welcoming and loving set on Potter's face as he was looking from one Malfoy to the other, lingering on Draco's for a bit longer so that he would recognize Harry meant every word he said.

"Great." Narcissa Malfoy said "let us have lunch then, shall we?"

Both young men nodded and Lord Potter-Black offered his arm to Narcissa.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

While they were having a delicious lunch, without lamb, the three of them did some further talking about nothing important. As Narcissa wanted to leave the Lords alone, Harry Potter put all his pride aside and asked her something he wanted to know for so long now:

"Mrs. Malfoy, would you please tell me what I can do for you in order to pay you back my life debt?"

It came to the blonde woman as a shock that she was asked that question at all and studied the unruly black hair, green eyes and serious expression on Potter's face.

"Well, in my opinion this debt has already been paid. If you would now please excuse me Mylords, there are matters needing my attention." And so she finally walked from the room.

"Lord Malfoy, I think that it is time for me to depart as well. Thank you for the meal."

"You are more than welcome Lord Potter-Black and I am grateful you accepted my thanks if not my apology. Be assured that I will be of assistance to you whenever needed."

Harry didn't know what to make from that sentence, but inclined his head nonetheless before he turned around to leave with the little house-elf who showed him the way. Just a step before the dark haired wizard passed the threshold was he to stop, as if petrified, in his movements.

"Harry, please accept my apology. I am really sorry for everything I did to you and your friends and there is nothing I'd know of other than begging for forgiveness. I, I wouldn't know what to do if you'd spurn it."

At first not daring to turn around, Harry took a step backwards, collected his thoughts and posture to represent everything he now stood for – power, nobility, friendship and something everyone expected of him with no exceptions: graciousness.

"Lord Malfoy, I can't remember when I allowed you using my given name, however, I will not poke on it. Anyway," he ruffled through his raven hair "if it is of such an importance to you than I will accept your apology."

Like a whirlwind of grey and platinum, Draco came rushing over, took Potter's right arm and shook it with vehemence. "I owe you one Lord Potter-Black. I really do. Whatever it is, please call me every time."

'Merlin, I think he is going crazy.' Of course he couldn't say that and uttered "No you don't Lord Malfoy. I will simply accept your apology as it is expected of me. Good afternoon."

Harry Potter fled the house without looking back once and apparated straight to Grimmauld Place.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

"It seems as if Mr. Potter does not like his role as Lord Potter-Black."

"What makes you assume that Cissy?" It was none other than Severus Snape dining with Narcissa Malfoy two days after the savior had visited the manor.

"Quite a lot, actually. His demeanor, his coldness, he really talked to Draco and accepted his thanks as well as his apology because - and I quote: 'It is expected of me'."

"Why do you think that this is part of him being Lord and not something resolving from defeating the Dark Lord and all that?"

Tipping her lips with her napkin, she tried to hide her smile.

"Hear, hear. I never thought you to be that understanding and generous when talking about Potter. Why that change?"

"I know where this is going." Severus placed his cutlery back on the table and stood to take a leave "And I will not discuss my intentions with you while you have your head in the clouds by thinking of Lord Potter-Black and his power."

"My dear old friend, please sit back down." And Severus did, completed his dinner with Mrs. Malfoy, kindly drank a glass of wine with her after they left for the living room and as usual looked for Draco to speak some words with him, too.

As it still was very cold outside and snow fell softly on the sleeping flowers, the former potions master knew where to find his young friend.

"Hello Draco. Enjoying the snow flakes, aren't you." Malfoy was sitting in a cozy room which had a big fireplace in it rattling with delight. One wall was completely made of glass as well as the first part of the ceiling. Draco was sitting in an old armchair at the perfect spot to observe the outer world.

"Hello Severus. How was dinner with mom?"

"As usual when you are not around to give us some interesting topics to discuss. Why did you skip?" As old habits die hard, Severus took his spot behind the armchair and placed his right hand on Draco's left shoulder to assure him he would listen calmly and give advice, if need be. And hell knew, it was needed a lot since Narcissa's son became Lord Malfoy.

"I had to be alone and do some thinking for a while. Did mother tell you about our latest visitor?"

"Yes."

"Did she tell about her assumptions?"

"Yes."

"Damn it Severus, can't you say something else!" He was raging wild and jumped from his seat to face his companion.

But Severus only giggled and said: "Yes."

"I'll hex you into next week if you do not start to talk with me in a normal way with sentences containing more than one or two words. Nouns, verbs and all that grammatical shit."

"Calm down Dragon. What's bothering you so deeply? You can't be mad at your mother for expressing her observation, now can you?"

"No, of course not. I am furious with Potter. I did tell him my thanks, as you by the way did not advise, which he said he would accept, I told him that I'm sorry for everything that happened in school and he fucking said that it is expected of him to accept that as well – _expected_! Do you know what that means?"

Severus knew they were getting to the core of this whole drama and played along.

"'course I do. I didn't become stupid just because I'm no longer professor in Hogwarts."

"He bloody told me right in my face that he is still angry with me for what happened years ago! And the best is: he will play friends with me whenever someone else is around so that his reputation gets no scar!"

"What makes you think that Potter will play a game with you? Did he do it by now? Did he come by with a camera or reporter to take an interview telling the world what good friends you are? Did he send you his friendship book?" Starting to laugh hard and loud, the dark haired man took a seat on the bench near the windows.

"This is not funny, old man!"

"Oh yes, it is funny. You are running crazy because he rejected you again and you think that he might misuse his knowledge he gained about you while he visited the manor."

Draco was wandering the winter garden faster and faster until Severus stopped him by reaching out with both hands and cupping his face with those.

"Think about the following, Dragon: Whom should he tell? His friends, Weasley and Granger, have too much on their minds with shagging each other; he has no relatives kind enough to talk to; the minister only tries to be friends with him because the savior being his friend might come in handy when people start to realize what a mass he is creating; and you know as well as I do that Potter is not stupid and unknowing of all those people who betrayed him right after Voldemort was dead and gone. Now tell me again, what makes you that mad at him?"

"I hate to be rejected." It was such a low whisper that not even the dog sitting four feet away heard it.

"I know Dragon." Wiping away the single tear drop from his friend's face with his thump, Severus continued softly while never let go of Draco's eyes "What about you go visit him and try to talk to him again? And yes I know that I sounded like your mother right now, and Merlin be my witness I don't know why you Malfoys are so gravitated towards him."

"We are not _gravitated towards him_!"

"I rather not comment on this one." Severus left him alone with his thoughts for a few minutes and joined the great Swiss mountain dog in front of the fire and ruffled her gently.

"Severus, would you mind coming with me, to Harry? Tomorrow around noon?"

"And I really thought you were an adult now, but you still need your professor's help when dealing with your school mates. Assumed wrong then, didn't I."

Draco crossed the room and hit the other man with his palm on the head, just a little as to emphasize his anger.

"Git."

"Brat."

"Coming along then?"

"For you Draco. Always."

Having closed the debate, the blonde sat with his back against Severus', called his dog Darma to his side and began stroking her fur while the snow covered the world in silence and peace.


	3. Visitors

**Rising from the Ashes**

**Thanks again for your continued support on this story!**

**Hugs and kisses.**

**Chapter 3: Visitors**

It was just seconds after Lord Potter-Black had left Malfoy Manor that he opened the door to his inherited house in London. Dust, the smell of old air and creaking floorboards welcomed him as the first who entered that place for more than one year. The order left completely as soon as the Death Eaters had attacked on Bill's wedding and no one saw the necessity to tell Kreacher to keep everything clean and tidy. The walls seemed darker than ever, not a single picture was hanging on them. Lots of furniture was gone from the living room, the kitchen and the seating area in the far left corner of the foyer where normally his guest would be waiting with a cup of tea or coffee until the head of the Black family would welcome them personally. Those times, however, seemed long gone and forgotten.

"Grimmauld Place: What a dark place to live. I actually do understand why Walburga Black got insane." Harry talked to himself while taking the steps to the next floor.

As he by now assumed, this storey was also missing chairs, tables, pictures and everything that could bring some Knuts into the thief's pockets. Opening the door to the bedroom he used seemingly a lifetime ago, he found that at least his old bed was still there as well as a wardrobe, a small desk with a chair in front of it and a picture of his parents which he had put in a frame, bought by his only two pounds of muggle money he ever possessed, shortly after he got it from Hagrid. But the frame was gone now.

Pushing the anger he felt deep in his soul aside, Harry continued his tour around the house starting a list with what he knew was missing and one list for what he would have to do to make this place feel comfortable and home. When he entered the library, he suddenly felt more stolen from as he does with the missing pieces in the remaining house. He could remember how he felt the first time when he entered this huge room with all its strong magical books, the old scent of parchment, the pull on his magical core which called for more knowledge to let his power grow to full strength – all was gone now and this made Harry apoplectic and so he screamed out the name of the one person responsible for that:

"**HERMIONE GRANGER! YOU ARE DEAD!**"

Harry didn't had to think twice on who could have stolen HIS books and he knew where to find them. The only problem was to not let his self-control slip and really kill that witch. If he would do so, his reputation would possible be completely gone when it comes to 'the absolutely light wizards' – former Death Eaters might like this. Instead of running of and perform the killing curse, however, Lord Potter-Black decided to write a letter to his former friend in which he would state his ownership and a little bit of a threat should he not have his books back in three days at 7pm.

The following two days, Harry spent with completing the list of missing pieces and send them to the goblins at Gringott's who would check all vaults for any of his belongings and apparated everything they found back to Grimmauld Place. By January 6th, two thirds of the missing furniture and pictures were back at the places Harry had last seen them. It didn't make the house more comfortable, but it brought some flare of its own.

It was at exactly 7pm when someone tried to get through the shields of Grimmauld Place No. 12 – without success of course –and Potter knew exactly who that was.

"Ms. Granger, what do I owe the pleasure of your unannounced visit?"

"Stop making such a fuss Potter and let me in. It is not appropriate for the savior to let his friend wait in the cold while he has a warm home with tea and biscuits."

"Friend you say? Hm. Thief **I** say." His tune was so deep and demanding that Hermione could only gape without comment "Did you bring my books, witch?"

"No, because I have no idea what you are talking about. Why should I have your old school books? They are useless for me."

Harry knew she was playing the stupid and innocent girl, but it did not work at him – never again.

"As you well know, Ms. Granger, I am not talking about my old school books but about ancient books on potions, charms, dark arts, divination, magical creatures and so on and so forth. If you were so kindly as to just send them back into my library as I don't have much time to discuss this further with you right now."

"Since when does our golden boy need books and a library when all he has to do is say 'Hi, I'm Harry Potter, the boy who defeated the Dark Lord all by myself. Honor me and my grateness' You are such an ass."

"For the last time now, Ms. Granger, I demand all my belongings back from you!"

"You own nothing Potter. You are no one. You have no right to speak to me like this. You…" but she couldn't finish her shrieking as a silencing charm has been wordlessly addressed to her.

"I am Lord Harry James Potter-Black, Head of the Noble and Ancient Houses Black and Potter, most powerful wizard alive and in absolutely no mood to play your little games with me. I will have my books back within five minutes even without your consent." Harry made a quick motion with his hands and just a second later the first book came to his hands.

"Not having my books, Granger? Funny that one was just in your little purse. Good evening Ms. Granger and my regards to Mr. Weasley."

And with that he closed the door behind him, disband the silencing charm on his 'guest' and was on his way to his by every second filling library when again someone stood in front of his house. At first he thought Granger would be as stupid as to try something on him again, but then he recognized that two persons softly knocked on his outer shield.

He didn't await any guests and was therefore more than confused about this late disturbance. Slipping on a formal jacket, changing his well-worn shoes into something fitting and placing a formal look on his face he strode back to the door and opened it just to be confused again.

Outside of his grounds, Severus Snape and Lord Draco Malfoy were waiting for him to grand them entrance. Which he did just a second later by opening his jinxed gates.

"Lord Malfoy, Mr. Snape" he nodded to both men as a sign of respect which he got in return as well "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"Lord Potter-Black I ….hoped…we hoped that you could…offer some of your time for a little talk…or a drink." Draco tried to be cool and not to stutter even though he was mere milliseconds away from losing his temper.

"I think what Draco wants to say is that he would like to be given the chance to really earn your forgiveness – starting with a nice chat." Severus knew Draco would flip out when rejected again, and with his currently non-existent rhetoric skills this would happen before they reached the threshold.

"Mr. Snape, I didn't know that you are Lord Malfoy's advisor, but it seems that he trusts you to speak for himself even when he is standing just a foot besides you. Tell me, Lord Malfoy, did you come on any business?"

"No I did not." Malfoy resigned and made a gesture to Severus to leave this place immediately which surprised the older man as he had expected an explosion. But before the two wizards could leave, Potter made something similar to a joke:

"Good Malfoy. As I have office hours from 9am to 6pm." Harry had to laugh at the face of the blonde "Please come in. Would you like a cup of tea Snape? I think Malfoy here needs something stiffer than that." Harry had already turned around, put his jacket back on the coat stand and changed his shoes back to his beloved old ones.

"I'd prefer tea with a shot, Mr. Potter." Severus told him while unbuttoning his coat and placing it at the hallstand as well as Draco did with his woolen jacket.

While Harry disappeared to the kitchen to fix a tea tray with two extra glasses for whiskey, Malfoy whispered: "This is too easy Severus. Why should he let us in without asking why we are here?"

"Well Malfoy, I think you told me you wanted a nice talk. This should be enough for old school mates, shouldn't it."

"Sorry, Potter. I thought you were…"

"Not listening while just mere feet away from you. I understand that. Everyone seems to believe that I don't have ears when they are talking about me."

Severus raised his eyebrow and Draco looked very observing at his old school nemesis.

"Tea and whiskey gentlemen? I am sure you need a drink as much as I do now." Of course everyone knew that Harry wanted to change the topic and so they played along.

Potter showed them to the living room and Severus was at loss at where his favorite armchair had gone. It was the only thing that could keep him at the house for longer than absolutely necessary.

"You changed the interior, Potter." He said coldly.

"No, I actually didn't. When I arrived here three days ago, most of the furniture was gone. I suppose no one thought that anyone would need it." Harry just shrugged his shoulders and seated himself on one of the two loveseats near the fireplace, summoned three different bottles with golden liquid in them and poured himself a big glass. Meanwhile, Draco took a spot on the second couch and helped himself to a glass of firewhiskey.

"Please, Mr. Snape, take a seat or I'll get crazy with you standing there as if waiting for a trial." Harry said lazily during two sips of his drink without missing the fact that his former professor took the place right beside Draco.

Five minutes had passed, and no one said a single word.

"Well, as Malfoy does not want to start, I'd like to tell you Mr. Snape that I am sorry your beloved armchair is not available, but I think you'll survive being seated next to your…" as he didn't quite know in which relationship the two magicians stood to each other, he just made some arrogant gesture between his two opposites with his right hand.

"What is it about you that sometimes you seem having matured and in the next second you act like the brat you were in school, Potter. Want to explain? It would make a very interesting topic, you know." Severus was far from angry, but if you knew his mimics well enough, like Draco did, you could see his disappointment.

Harry sat up straight, put his glass aside and bore his eyes in the black ones of Severus Snape while folding his hands in his lap.

"Finished with insulting me?" Harry raised an eyebrow much like Snape always did in potions "Good. First of all, I think I matured at my eleventh birthday when I was thrown into a foreign world with the knowledge to sacrifice my life for a world I never knew. And yes I know, Snape, that I didn't let it show. Why should I?" He laughed dryly as memories passed his inner eye "Secondly, I never was spoilt and my lack of knowledge on your relationship status is no reason to call me a brat."

"He is a close friend, Potter." It was Draco who finally managed to take part in the conversation. "I would appreciate it if we could change the topic as I assume that you two dunderheads will start a fight in a few minutes should we stick to this topic or, Merlin help, start to evaluate if Severus and I are shagging each other."

Harry had a huge smile plastered on his face while Severus had turned his face to the blonde man beside him and raised the beloved eyebrow. "You had to say that, hadn't you."

"Yes Severus." Now all three of them were smiling at the so atypical situation and Severus placed his right hand on Draco's shoulder encouraging his friend to ask what he needed answers for.

"Mr. Potter, why did you accept my apology in the end?" It was a question Draco wanted to ask for days now.

"Well, I think because every person needs a second chance."

"Do you say that because it is expected of you, or because you really believe that?"

"Both, I think."

"But you have to know!" It was at this point when Draco got more and more angry. Harry stood up from his seat furiously glaring at his guest, and Severus placed his body between the two cockerels holding his hands against their chests to stop something worse before it began. As he did so, a soft tingling went through one hand into his body and left through the other, leaving feelings he long had pushed aside.

"Draco calm down. I think we stretched Mr. Potter's patience enough for tonight."

"But Severus, I need an answer!" The potions master glared at Malfoy to make him shut up what gave Harry enough time to answer Draco's demand.

"What do you want me to say Draco? That I forgive you every prank, insult and harm you did to me just because I was the bloody boy-who-lived? I am sick of people who want me to do and behave as they wish or think appropriate for their little puppet. I hate being told what to do. I had to face Voldemort numerous times alone without anyone to help me simply because they couldn't. Before you now say that I had Granger and Weasley at my side – let me tell you that they only did their well-paid jobs. I have powers no one is completely sure of. I fought against him and with every fight I got stronger and more powerful. And do you know why that is? Simply because I had no choice! It was fight or die – and I didn't want the last of it. I still am getting stronger every day and with people sending me proposals, threats, thanks and oh all those invitations to their parties just for showing me around like a piece of meat they are befriended with – no. I am not going to be that stupid puppy anymore."

He looked defeated at the end of his monologue, but did go on.

"Nevertheless, I had two people in my life that did not always expect all those things from me. And for that I thank you both." He met the eyes of his listeners. Severus let his hands fall. "You kept me down on earth, pushed me to give my best without even telling me so – well at least one of you did." He now had a sheepish smile on his face and looked to Severus. "I really thank you for being honest to me at the end even though throughout the years you really sometimes were an ass. Without your last information, I would possibly not have sent Riddle to hell. I know that you tried to protect me from Dumbledore as well as Voldemort and I understand your motivations for pushing me farer than I thought possible. Well, thank you, I think."

Severus and Draco stood still and tried to comprehend all the meanings of Harry's speech.

"Think I got yeah swept off your feet." He tried a smile and found himself embraced by an equally tall man, long blonde hair tickling his nose.

"You are always welcome, Harry." This sentence meant so much more than just the acceptance of Harry's thanks – for everyone.

When Draco finally let go of Harry, the embraced cleared his throat, straightened his cloths and just nodded his head in return. For Severus this hug seemed longer than a lifetime and made him brood on what happened before. He knew that Draco had a crush on Harry for several years and that he never had the chance to work on it due to him always massing up before he even started to ask Potter on a date or a simple talk. After that embrace, he was sure that his friend would feel like shite when they returned home without having set the next meeting. What he also was sure about was that the tingling he felt previously didn't work between those two because else Potter would have shown him that it had, wouldn't he.

'Get a grip on your emotions Severus. What has passed is past. You had your chance and you screwed up. Oh, he's looking at you. Say something you foolish man.'

"I already told you that I am in no need for a thanks, but I appreciate it. Let me ensure you, however, that what you think having been my motivation is certainly not correct and that when it comes to my honesty – don't believe too much." Severus looked deep in Harry's emeralds and tried to emphasize his words as well as show him his own sorrow when it came to the last words.

Now Draco was the outsider on what was going on. He saw the glances and unspoken apologies flying from Severus to Harry and Harry's cold face melting a little bit.

"Well gentlemen, I think it is time to retire. As much as I want to talk and scream to you, I have an early meeting in the morning."

"We will leave you alone Mr. Potter. Draco, are you coming?" Severus was already fetching his coat while Draco stayed behind.

"What do you think about dinner on Friday, or Saturday if that suits you better?" He was not stuttering, but the blonde was definitely nervous and played with his feet.

"On Friday I have a long meeting with your mother at your manor. So Saturday would be nice."

"Meeting with my mum? Merlin help you survive it." Draco smiled warmly at Harry and reached out his hand.

"Then Saturday it is. I'll fetch you at eight. Have a good night, Harry."

"You too, Draco. And a good night to you as well, Severus." He shook Draco's hand firmly and afterwards he reached out to Severus who bowed lightly, took Harry's hand in his own and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Have a good night's rest, Harry." Addressed person flushed as lightly as that only Severus, due to him being still so close, could see in the dimly lit corridor.

And so they departed leaving behind a slightly baffled Harry Potter.


	4. Dreams of the Past

**Rising from the Ashes**

**Thanks again for your continued support on this story!**

**I know that it took quite some time to update again, but I hope that length and content make up for it **

**Hugs and kisses.**

**Chapter 4: Dreams of the Past**

As intended, Harry Potter went to bed just minutes after his visitors had left. But sleep wouldn't find him. Turning and tossing in his sheets for hours, he finally decided to give up on that and started with his daily workout. While jogging through London before sun set, he unintentionally remembered the times back at Hogwarts and how stupid he had been with selecting his friends. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger influenced him from the first day on. Looking back, he should have known that something was amiss when Ronald told him those stories about all Slytherins becoming evil – at the latest when the sorting hat wanted to place him in this house. Hermione telling him so many things about his family she shouldn't have known as there were and still not are books about them. Harry still couldn't believe how he was so naïve and got angry every time he thought about it. This time he smashed an old oak in a nearby park with a strong punch of his fist.

"Feeling better now?" Harry knew this voice much too well for his likings and became furious again, splitting the next tree into two halves.

"That angry today? Maybe we should do something about that, what do you think, Raven." The person came closer and let his hands wander up and down Harry's back.

"I told you never to call me 'Raven', Viktor. Why are you here anyways?" Harry didn't turn around to look at Viktor Krum but didn't stop his rummaging hands as well.

"Quidditch game against England tomorrow evening. Thought it would be nice to stop by. It has been quite some time since I last saw you. Did you miss me, little one?" The Bulgarian placed soft kisses on Harry's neck and every inch of skin he could find.

"How were you able to find me? And no, I didn't miss you as I had no time to during the last two months to even think about you." The slightly smaller man was leaning into the touches more and more with every passing second.

"Hm, that's sad. Maybe we should freshen up your memories a bit then so that you definitely will have to think of me in the future."

"You didn't answer my question, now did you? Tell me how you found me and I may consider your offer." If Harry were honest to himself, he had already given in to Viktor's caresses.

"I am a seeker, you know. I always find my little golden boy." His lips got hungrier and he pressed his body against Harry's back while his hands found their way to his stomach and drew circles around his belly button.

"Is that all I am to you Viktor, your little snitch you just catch when you feel up to it?" His voice was just a hush and rough from his increasing want of being just a simple man for an hour or so.

"No, little one. You are much more to me and I could show you if you would just let me."

"I have a meeting at nine in the morning."

"Then we have four hours left."

Viktor turned the green eyed wizard around and caught his lips in a heated kiss.

"Your hotel?" Harry stuttered between two pairs of wet lips, and just a second later Viktor had apparated them both to his hotel suite where they spent all time they had left smashing the furniture with their wild magic while pushing the other over the edge again and again.

A quarter to nine, Harry got dressed, placed a chaste kiss on Viktor's cheek, who was fast asleep, and disapparated directly into his own bathroom to get ready for the day ahead.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

When Viktor woke up, he found his rooms destroyed and without Harry as always. He was used to this behavior, but that didn't mean he liked it. Since their first encounter outside of Hogwarts, in muggle London, after Harry's sixth year, they would spend a night or two together and afterwards Harry left without saying good bye or talking about anything. Viktor never knew when he would see the former Gryffindor seeker again, but looked forward to it nonetheless. The last time, Viktor found Harry in the forbidden forest just two days after the final battle. Not even today was he able to tell Harry how happy he was that he survived and he didn't want to hear it either. All the dark haired man said was that Viktor had to take the unbreakable vow to never tell or show anyone about their sexual relationship. And so did Viktor simply to not lose the man he fell in love with. He knew what it meant when Harry wove their bloods into the contract to strengthen it. Viktor was aware of Harry's fears that he could possibly go to the press and tell them about everything, aware of Harry's survival instincts when it came to keep his private life a secret and Krum also knew that Harry never loved him and doubted that this would ever happen, but as long as Harry needed him he would be there and distract him from whatever is in his mind.

'Until someone else takes over and loves him even more and gets love in return.' Viktor thought without regret, because there was nothing to regret when someone trusts you enough to let you into his private life which was a complete mystery to the rest of the world. Even though his inner voice told him that Harry would not have taken the vow from him if he trusted him completely, he ignored it and hoped that he would find someone who is worth of Harry's love and trust.

Merlin he never thought to become such a romantic and rebound guy, but this wizard made his skin crawl and shattered his granite shell.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Only the next evening, Harry was standing on the threshold to Viktor's hotel room and knocked softly.

"Lord Potter, pleasure to see you again."

Harry turned his head around wide eyed as he saw Severus standing just a few feet away while Viktor opened the door and unaware of the other person present crashed Harry into his embrace and kissed him passionately.

"Viktor, stop." Harry told him commanding which gained him a deep growl. "We have audience."

This made Viktor jump away from Harry as if he had just burnt his hands.

"Obliviate."

"Was that necessary, little one?"

"Unfortunately. May we enter?"

Viktor let Harry pass into his suite, closing the door and shielding it with every silencing, distracting and security charm he could think of.

"We need to talk Viktor."

Krum knew that this day would come sooner or later, but he had hoped it would be much later.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Truly, this day couldn't get worse. He had one of those talks no one wanted to have with their partners – no matter how the relationship between those two was declared. Harry was aware of Viktor's love for him and he had tolerated it up till now. He knew right from the start that the Bulgarian would never win his heart and love; however, Harry didn't want to give him up as well and enjoyed the nights they spent together. Viktor was a generous and soft lover in general, nevertheless if wanted he could be like a bear hunting – wild, untamed and powerful, just like last night. But it had to stop; and Harry made his point clear to not return to him, that Viktor was not allowed to seek him out for whatever private reasons.

Harry was standing in his small bathroom getting ready for a shower while looking at his reflection. Five scratches on both shoulder blades were left from his last adventure and he like hell would heal them with magic, for he kept them as a reminder of _using_ Viktor. When he stepped under the hot water jet the ripped skin burned. Harry drank the pain and hoped that - if there still is any god or gods – they might forgive him.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

The days passed and his meeting with Narcissa went better than he ever thought it would. He came in the morning and left, a bit tipsy, shortly after midnight with a lighter heart and more duties ahead.

He immediately fell asleep after he went to bed – with a smile on his face.

_He was nervous, god damn it why had he to be so nervous right now. He had owned himself another detention with Professor Snape for making snarky side comments on his teaching abilities and now he was standing in front of the potions classroom being a wreck. _

'_Why had Slughorn to be ill today?!'_

_Harry knocked and entered after the well-known deep voice said so. Sitting in front of a bubbling cauldron, Severus Snape only wore shoes, normal trousers and a white shirt with rolled-up sleeves. _

"_Finished with gawping, Potter?"_

_As if struck by a lightning, Harry averted his gaze. "Sorry Sir. I didn't mean to stare at you. I was just…surprised…you know…that you show your dark mark so…openly."_

_The professor raised an eyebrow "As I was told and thought so for a while, you know that it is there – and, even if I don't like it, it is a part of me." Harry nodded shortly and asked for his assignment. _

_Having worked for an hour, Professor Snape took a look into the cauldron which was shimmering just in the right color._

"_You got me marveling, Mr. Potter. Why is it that you can do it correct now, but that you failed miserably this morning?"_

"_Distraction, Sir."_

"_You call me a distraction? Who do you think you are, you little brat."_

_Harry rolled his eyes and pointed at his professor "Not you, they. All the other students with their talking, manipulations and need for help."_

"_Ah, so our boy wonder is annoyed by his classmates and can't handle to be around them. Should have thought of that. I'm sorry, your highness." He was far from even the slightest of being nice to the Potter sprig. He hated James for his arrogance and his son didn't seem to be anything better._

"_Bullshit. Keep your sarcasm for those who are afraid of you or for your godson who seems to always have a lot of fun when it comes to throw something in my cauldron! Why do you talk to me as if I am a little child with absolutely no brain? If this is still because of what my father did then push it away from your eyes as I am not my father! If you would only look at me – really see me – than you would realize it. But no! You have to act like a pubescent kid even though you are years beyond that!"_

"_You are as arrogant as your father was! Pushing others into a fight you should fight alone! Your fame makes you walk on cloud nine and you stomp on the ones below you. You…"_

"_Oh stop it Snape!" Harry knew that he was going too far but saw no way to step back without losing the slightest acceptance Snape may have had for him "I did my potion correct – as was my task. I didn't comment on your mark and scars – as expected. And I listened to your revilement long enough. You wouldn't believe anything I could say even if my mother would give testimony…" _

"_Keep Lily out of this, Potter"_

"_Ah, a soft spot. Never mind. I will do as you expect of me. I am going to fail my potions. I am going to be as arrogant as you think I am and I am going to ignore your godson's plans on letting Death Eaters invade the school and that he has to kill Dumbledore. I am, after all, just a stupid little brat with no mind, no eyes, no grounding and, to quote Voldemort, 'no idea when it is time to die'. I will do as is expected of me. Fail with everything besides Defense Against the Dark Arts until it is time to kill or die. Good night Sir."_

"_Potter this is…" But Severus couldn't finish as Harry had already left the classroom. Head down._

Harry had tears in his eyes when he suddenly woke from his dream. As always when dreaming, he was a silent observer and could see things he wasn't able to see back then. His own soft blushing when caught staring at his professor and this minimal tuck at his left upper lip which indicated a shy smile. Summoning a glass of whiskey and downing it swiftly before lying back down. He tried to forget about that detention, but when he closed his eyes another memory started to visualize – unquestioned for.

_Harry was silently walking through a forest, Hermione mentioned its name but he couldn't remember. Doing patrols gave him time to think, be alone and train his wandless magic. While he was in his fifth year, he started with training after DA sessions and by now had come to a point that no spell, covered in the curriculums up to fifth year, needed him to have a wand. Harry kept that a secret even from Sirius as he was sure he would tell Dumbledore. Not to kiss Albus' ass, but because he would have been proud and needed to tell somebody. He couldn't risk that. Would anybody know how powerful he was just a few weeks after his 17__th__ birthday, they would arrest him right after his victory over Voldemort out of fear to create another Dark Lord._

_Still walking and musing about the next horcrux, he saw a tiny bluish light coming closer. Raising more shielding charms around him, the light got closer and closer. It stopped right in front of him and turned into a doe, whispering low so that only Harry could understand it._

"_Harry Potter. Await me in two nights at the exact same spot at the same time." It said before vanishing into thin air._

_o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

_He was again on patrol, but this time to make sure that no unwanted audience was near the meeting point. Granted, he got a bit paranoid and built a dome with a one mile diameter to be able to focus on matters at hand._

_He thought about what the doe said for nearly a day. He couldn't tell Hermione as she sure as hell would rant about it being trap, and Harry sometimes thought she might be right. Only problem was that he had a feeling of being pulled to the place more and more with every passing hour. _

'_Well done Potter. If this is a trap you will lose without having had the slightest chance. You are an idiot! But if it is not…then this could get very interesting.' The former Gryffindor was sitting in a cozy armchair, which he had transfigured from a mushroom, waiting for a sign of companionship._

_Suddenly, someone tried to enter his dome but never did the person push hard against it and seemed to be waiting at the border of it. Harry wouldn't move an inch waiting for things to come. Like two nights ago, a patronus came rushing through the thicket. It was the same doe carrying a new message._

"_I mean no harm. Let me enter and I may explain some things to you." The doe didn't move. She seemed to wait for an answer to carry back._

"_I will send my own patronus with you so that I know who wants to talk to me before deciding about letting your master enter." Harry said calmly and saw the doe was waiting for the other patronus to show it the way. Thus, the young man conjured his patronus, a royal stag, without being in need of his wand. For the next step, however, he had to draw it and hissed a complicated spell at his stag so that he would be able to see with its eyes and talk through it if concentrating on it._

_The two patroni inspected each other for a second before running off to the border._

_Just seconds later, Harry could see a dark clad figure looking at the appearing lights. He listened to the message of his own protector while observing the other person's hoodie covered face with intense gaze. _

"_Well, I think it is time you return to your master. I don't like waiting in a cold forest without proper protection. Go. What are you waiting for?!"_

_One mile away, Harry had immediately recognized the visitor. Not because of his frame or clothing style, but his voice gave him away. Severus Snape had asked for a meeting. Severus Snape was standing at the outer wall of his protection dome. Severus Snape's patronus is a doe._

'_What a dramatic combination' Harry thought, smiling inwardly._

"_No need for that. You may enter." And with a very soft and low whisper, his stag added "Severus Snape"_

_To say that Severus was amazed would not be enough. He looked at the patronus more closely and saw emerald green eyes instead of the usual blue points patroni have. _

"_You can see and hear me through your stag?"_

"_Yes" It was exhausting for the young man to do that and even more to make his patronus move on his human will. He bent his long neck and head to the level of Severus Snape's eyes, the stag towered him with nearly two feet, and looked deep into the dark eyes for the first time discovering that they held sprinkles of dark blue. _

"_As you are one mile away from our meeting point, you may ride on my stag if your doe is not able to carry you. He won't let you fall, well, it would be better to say that I won't but this could make things a bit awkward, you know."_

_Right now Harry Potter was lucky that his patronus could not blush for him as he let him kneel down so that his professor could climb on his back. Harry never expected that Severus knew how to make his patronus physical enough to ride on it but wasn't sure if he would rather walk then being carried by, well more or less, Harry Potter._

_After short respite, the new headmaster swung his leg over the stag's back and tried to find a comfortable sitting. Clutching his hands on the long neck of his carrier, the patronus got up and started walking._

"_You never rode a horse, did you professor?"_

"_No."_

"_Ok. Then we will take that slow and I try to give you some support." Harry now did something he had only done once to his patronus – he conjured a bridle for the professor to hold on._

_He felt him relax on his back and now started to let his stag walk a bit faster._

_Five minutes later, Severus Snape appeared in the small clearing looking a bit uncomfortable. He climbed off the stag as soon as it knelt down, absentmindedly caressed and thanked it for the ride and turned to look at a sweating Potter._

"_Not taking caresses well, Potter?" Oh, how had the young man missed those snarky comments and that voice._

"_Nah, I think those I can handle." _

Harry, lying cozy in his bed, had to smile in his sleep.

_The 'wizard with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord' made up an armchair for his guest and lit a small fire._

"_Isn't it a bit stupid to light a fire in a dark forest, Mr. Potter?"_

"_No one will see it. You don't need to be afraid of being caught."_

"_I see. As a concerned teacher I have to ask this: are you in a fever Mr. Potter? It is minus five degrees and you are sweating as if standing in the Sahara."_

"_I will only tell you the following once: I expect you to keep your lips and mind closed about everything you saw, heard and will hear tonight or any other."_

"_Accepted. You are getting paranoid, aren't you."_

"_No. I just think taking precautions when talking to a Hogwarts headmaster is in order. I came to realize that they all are a bit…talkative."_

"_Well, that changed a few months ago. Now tell me, are you alright? Are you in need of any potions? Is Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley alright?"_

"_You are quite annoying when it comes to the topic of our well-being. As I don't think you came here to check on my medical condition – as Hermione nor Ron was invited – I think I should answer you so that we can talk about more important things. I am well. No fever, no cold. Now tell me why you are here."_

_Severus raised an eyebrow and looked very closely at the boy in front of him. Harry wore a three-day beard, his hair as unruly as ever and his eyes sparkling with something Severus couldn't identify – yet._

"_As you well know, I don't appreciate lying. Take this." Severus threw a vial of pepper-up potion to his former student which he caught without any problems, uncorked it, sniffed at it and downed it with an ugly expression of distaste._

"_Thank you professor. So, would you be as kind as to finally tell me why you are here? Did Hogwarts fall without our knowledge? Did someone important die?"_

"_No one died, yet, and Hogwarts and its students are as safe as possible. You can imagine that Death Eaters are walking the school freely now since Dumbledore was killed by me."_

"_He was killed by you because Draco was too weak and the old man a fool. How are the students coping with Voldemort's villains?" Severus only quirked an eyebrow at this statement spoken in such a steady tone._

"_The DA is working hidden – waiting for you to come back and free the world from evil. They expect that you have a plan on destroying Voldemort and me, to be honest."_

"_Of course they expect it. They do know nothing!" _

_Silence made the air around them heavy and it seemed that it grew colder with every passing minute Harry kept his thoughts for himself._

"_Why are you here professor?"_

"_To help you."_

"_Ah, and how do you think you could help me? Even old Dumbles couldn't."_

"_I know of your goal to find horcruxes. And I know where to find the next."_

_Harry looked at the man in front of him with a look of estimation before he spoke again "Well, finding the next is one thing, but destroying the one we already have is another."_

"_May I see it? Maybe I can find a way."_

"_Sorry Sir. But no, you can't see it and definitely not destroy it except you carry a basilisk's tooth or Godric Gryffindor's sword with you."_

_Severus kept thinking for a few moments before he met Harry's eyes and…smiled. Severus Snape smiled at Harry Potter. Not a loving smile, but a smile of knowledge and happiness to be of help. _

"_You know where Godric's sword disappeared to! Tell me right now where it is! I have to get it."_

"_Well, not where to, but to whom. And I know of a way to get it to you without risking that the Dark Lord finds out about your intentions. Meet me here tomorrow."_

"_No, not possible. Hermione is on patrol tomorrow. Two days."_

_Severus nodded, stood up and climbed on the waiting stag to carry him back to the borders._

_o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o._

_Two days later, Harry was holding Gryffindor's sword, feeling his power rising by only being near this ancient weapon, when he recognized somebody getting closer and inside his shields._

"_This must be Ron. You can't apparate from in here professor and Prongs can't carry you without being recognized. He is too tall." _

_Harry would not allow Ron to find out that he was plotting with Snape instead of killing him and that the potions professor was helping them without hesitation. The more people knew, the more dangerous it would be for everyone. _

"_Don't worry. Just charm my doe so that it can carry me or conjure a loop hole in your shields for me to apparate."_

"_No holes. Give me your hands please, professor."_

"_Why should I do that? I will not hold hands with you, Potter!"_

"_Oh stop that. I won't rip your clothes apart and I promise to not kiss you. Ready?"_

"_You indescribable brat! This is not a game!"_

"_Of course not, sir. Therefore we have to leave now. So give me your hands."_

_Unwillingly, Severus' hands were taken by smaller but at the same time seemingly stronger ones and just a millisecond later they were flying through the air in high speed. Two minutes later they were standing at the gates to Hogwarts. Harry let go of his professor's hands, inclined his head and took off after he spoke a spell that made him soaked to the bones. Lifting his head to look at Snape again, he saw a small smile on the older man's face and smiled back._

_Seconds later, Ron found him lying beside a lake._

_o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

_Same time, same spot two days later he waited for Snape. It was two hours before sunset and he didn't show up. When Harry wanted to go back to their tent he felt his doe coming through the wards._

"_I am not available out today. The Carrows are getting worse. You may enter my office when she is getting to you."_

_Harry knew that the headmaster took precautions in case someone else might find his patronus._

"_You can leave. I am going to him." Harry shortly told the waiting deer._

_As he could imagine there being anti-apparation wards for none-Death Eaters, or at least sirens, he chose to fly like two days ago – wandless, soundless, traceless._

"_Good evening Professor."_

_Severus Snape was sitting by the fireplace holding a cup of tea._

"_We have to hurry today. Did you destroy the horcrux?"_

"_Yes."_

"_You found another one?"_

"_No."_

"_Thought so."_

"_Hints?"_

"_Bellatrix Lestrange's vault. I am sure Voldemort gave one to her and she passes everything in this dreadful vault of hers." _

_Harry nodded. He was aware of the abnormal pronunciations and mumbling. Severus Snape never mumbled. _

"_Show me your face…sir." Of course Severus didn't and turned even more away from his guest. As Harry was in no mood for games like that, he just took some steps closer. With his thump on Severus' prominent lower jaw, he turned his face finding a beaten Severus Snape looking at him with dull eyes. "What happened? Why are you bruised?"_

"_None of your business, Potter." As always Harry did not obey and so he scanned the room for a small cupboard, hidden in a wall, in which Albus kept some potions, salves and other healing material. Having found it he accioed its contents and searched for something useful._

"_What do you think you are doing Potter?"_

"_Helping you, what else." And with soft motions he applied a pain relieving salve on his former teacher's face anxious to not hurt him more – all the time being studied by his patient._

"_Finished and ready for the next rumble, sir."_

"_You should shave. Looks as if you are carrying a scrub in your face."_

"_Ah, I see you are already better and back to insulting me. Why is it that you think about my beard? Do you want to kiss me and are afraid of being…stung?" Harry was grinning from one ear to the other being happy to having made Snape speechless._

"_Brat. I have no intention of kissing you."_

"_Yeah, sure. And you didn't enjoy me caressing your face just minutes ago and you did never ever look at me all the time professor."_

"_Just leave Potter and stop calling me professor when you use 'kiss', 'caress' or any other stupid word in the same sentence."_

_Now Harry couldn't hold back his laughter any longer "So I will stop calling you professor at all, because I always say something stupid, aren't I."_

"_Just leave."_

"_See you in two days Snape. Hm, I think I could get used to that. Maybe I should call you Severus now that we are so close friends." _

_Ducking from a flying book, he left still laughing._

"_Brat. Never will you call me Severus. DID YOU HEAR ME POTTER!" Shouting after someone gone was new for Severus, but he had to get his anger out._

_o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o_

_Three nights later, they met again. The golden trio found the cup and had destroyed it – paying a high price._

"_Where have you been yesterday, Potter? My doe couldn't find you and I think I don't have to tell you that I hate waiting."_

"_In the caves of Malfoy Manor. You don't have any whiskey or brandy at hand, do you."_

_A bit surprised by his far away voice he summoned two glasses and a bottle of whiskey, placing all at a table near the fireside where an orderly shaved Harry was standing warming his hands. Having recognized the whiskey, he poured them a glass and called for a quite big vial of dittany from the cupboard he used three days ago. _

_Harry downed the amber liquid in one gulp, peeled off his jacket and shirt, uncorked the potion and let its content rush over his back not allowing any sound of pain to leave his lips._

"_You idiotic boy! You just used as much dittany as Madame Pomfrey needs in a whole school year for what is surely just a scratch from an enthusiastic and hyperactive Miss Granger while…"_

_He didn't finish his sentence as Harry downed another glass whilst one of Snape's favorite armchairs got redder with every passing second._

"_Show me your back." Severus couldn't find the anger in him to scream at the boy and therefore tried with a softer version which the young man opposite never heard before._

"_Just leave me be, please. It is none of your business." Surrender. Sadness. Disappointment. Severus couldn't believe it. "As you said, it is surely just a scratch from a night of wild sex." Harry took another potion for on-body-use, a pain reliever, and also let it run down his back. While pouring the third glass of whiskey, Severus grabbed the bottle as fast as possible from the younger man's hand and used the moment, Potter was leaning in to the table to take his only slightly filled cup, to stand up and walk to his left. He took a deep breath as he saw the enormous wound which covered half of Harry's back. He saw pure flesh, muscles. No skin was left._

"_Saw enough? Great then you can give me the bottle Snape." Still not comprehending how Potter got this cruel wound, nor how he could still be conscious and up to come here, Severus gave him the bottle. He saw from the corner of his eyes that no glass was needed anymore as Harry brought the flask to his lips and took a pull._

"_Malfoy?" _

"_No. Bella's knife. Dobby was apparating us out of there and she threw this…" he placed a still blood covered dagger on the table "after us and it somehow came along. I don't know if you ever travelled by house elf, but you spin all the time and, as the lucky one I am, it was behind me spinning and shaking as fast as lightning, pealing of my skin. When we came to a stop, it swooshed past me and killed Dobby. End of tale. You see, no wild sex life with Hermione. Sorry to deceive your hopes."_

"_You are talking nonsense. Should you intend me having any sexual interest in this know-it-all you are absolutely wrong. She's not my type."_

_It was not typical for Severus to chit chat about something like that, but he needed Potter to stay awake so that he could treat his back._

"_Ah, so it has nothing to do with her being your student? I mean, she is really good looking, gorgeous, cute, independent and clever. Everything a man could wish for." Harry smirked at his bottle and took another pull._

"_Ok Potter. You win. If you let me heal your back, I will tell you why I am not interested in her. Deal?"_

_Harry turned in his seat and saw a worried, but at the same time slightly amused Snape standing beside him._

"_Deal. You can take care of me and while you do so you explain."_

"_I don't 'take care' of you Potter. I will just mend you back together so that you will leave as soon as possible." Severus loosened his black blazer, vest and rolled up his sleeves._

"_Call it what you want, but I see that you care about it and therefore you care about me." Smirking again, Harry turned his face to his former professor and waited for a surely interesting excuse._

"_I just care that you keep alive long enough to kill the Dark Lord. That's all. Now lean forward a bit." _

_Harry's face turned ashen and impassive as he listened to Snape. He nodded, stood up, summoned a shirt which he softly pulled over his back and buttoned it up. Severus couldn't believe what this foolish boy was doing now and for the first time in many years he was speechless. He saw that Harry gathered his magic to carry him back to wherever the three of them would stay. He gathered more and more until the office was electrified with it. The fire roared wildly and its flames got higher and hotter, but Potter's feet were still standing on the ground. _

"_Damn it!" He called as the first glass shuddered into thousand pieces._

"_You will sit down immediately Mr. Potter or I will make you!"_

"_What about I lay down in front of this niece fire…'eems 'o cozy." And so he did, spelling a normal carpet into a soft sheepskin to rest on._

"_Foolish boy." Severus has been waiting for Harry to collapse since he saw his injury; using too much magic in such a state only made the patient weaker._

"_Stop calling me 'boy'."_

"_Not as long as you behave like one, brat."_

_Harry shook his head and smiled a bit._

"_Now, do what you have to; thus I can become a killer and make everyone happy."_

"_As far as I know, Potter, Dumbledore made the minister sign a paper that if you were able to kill the Dark Lord, you will not be sentenced for it."_

"_Still I'd be a killer. Would you now please do something else besides staring at me all the time! I've to go back to the others."_

"_Which 'others'?"_

"_Can't and won't tell. Do I have to plead for you to heal my back?"_

_Harry knew that something was amiss with his former professor because never before had he seen him as confused as tonight, but right now he was not in the mood to get him talking about it. So when Severus finally started to apply a cooling cream on his back, Harry started to relax bit by bit and slurred to Snape that he shall not forget their deal._

"_You insufferable brat. Why can't you just fall unconscious and keep quiet."_

"_Nah, wouldn't be any fun, now would it." _

"_Okay. To keep it short: I am simply not drawn to her. Is this enough for your highness?"_

"_I don't like it when you call me like this."_

"_I know. That is why I keep doing it. It might hurt in a second."_

_Severus had to apply a pressure bandage to keep the blood from flooding freely and therefore Harry had to sit up. _

_Harry still remembered the softness of Severus' touches, when he pulled his head at his shoulder so that the he had someone to lean on while Snape rounded his torso with bandages, from time to time. Having finished Harry settled even more at him and for the first time in months felt safe._

_Meanwhile, Severus seemed astonished that his patient did not once flinch or hiss from pain, but relaxed._

'_Not good.' Was everything the headmaster could think of. (Harry, being witness in his own dream, saw it in his eyes.)_

_It must have been the same moment he thought 'Oh shite.'_

_As if a bin of ice cold water was shed over them, they jumped apart not daring to search the other's eyes._

"_Why didn't Ms. Grange heal you?"_

"_She was a bit…distracted."_

_Severus nodded and wanted to say something, anything, so he decided to take on the topic of their deal: "Her being my student is not valid anymore as she quit her schooling when you three didn't come back in September. Thus, I could do anything with her I'd like, provided she would want me to, without getting into trouble. But I won't."_

_Black obsidian eyes met emerald green and Snape could have sworn to Merlin that Potter was inwardly laughing and…happy._

"_Hm, I know that you think I am stupid and never pay attention, but as I see it – and you may correct me if I am wrong - you are simply gay. Well, and as I am not your student anymore, I have absolutely no regret with doing the following"_

_Harry took a few steps forward without breaking eye contact. Standing in front of him now, he took Severus right hand in his left and, with closed eyes, kissed him on his left cheek. _

"_You smell perfect to me." Harry whispered into Severus' ear before stepping away and preparing to leave._

"_I think I will be back at school soon; I am sure the next horcrux is in here somewhere."_

"_Possible. And you won't get to kill Nagini while it is safe with Voldemort. Do I see you in two days then?" Severus whispered while his eyes spoke with Harry about different things._

"_Not in your office. We will get here to destroy this damned piece of his soul and I have to bring aurors with me, to clean the school from Death Eaters." Pleadingly, the younger man looked at Severus and told him with this glance to keep safe._

"_We keep playing our parts until the end."_

"_Why are you telling me your plans, Potter?" Harry wasn't sure if the man was deft or wanted to hear something romantic before they would part to kill or die._

"_Because I am not afraid of telling you that I care for you. I want you out of here before aurors can get to you and imprison you for killing Dumbledore. I want you to go back to Riddle and keep your game on. I want you to survive this stupid war!" Harry was getting furious while he recognized with every sentence that he cared much too deeply for this grumpy headmaster._

"_And what makes you think I want to survive? If I get back to Voldemort he might as well kill me right there or torture me brainless because I lost Hogwarts."_

"_Then be prepared, for heaven's sake! You are a potions master! Think like one!"_

Harry woke from a loud rolling thunder.

"Keep your emotions at bay or you will destroy half of London."

"Sorry Salazar. Didn't want to wake you."

"Don't worry little one. Pictures never really sleep. Besides, it is nearly sunset so who cares."

Harry had to smile at his ancestor while he got up and dressed for his usual morning run. Still seeing, smelling and feeling his encounter with Severus he couldn't stop himself from thinking that too many things were left unsaid that night.

"Things have changed. And not for the better, I'm afraid." And he ran through the cold January night.


End file.
